


Reflections

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [14]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Affection, Fluff, M/M, Remember that one episode, its that but gay, or did I imagine that, where the see mirrors and it’s their future selves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: I genuinely don’t know if I made this up, but I swear there’s that one episode where they see glimpses of their future selves and Jay’s like,, got an eyepatch and also Nya is there. This is that, but bruiseshipping





	Reflections

A hall of mirrors. Foreboding, definitely, what with the wind echoing through the chamber, sending chills down all the ninja’s spines, speckles of light from the moon seeping through cracks all they had to see.  
Kai took the initiative to light a fire in his palm, it flickering as they walked, now with warmer colours to guide them.  
It was Lloyd who stopped them first, after a sideways glance. He paused and inches towards the mirror, face paled and eyes wide.  
It was painfully noticeable that the others couldn’t see anything, not even themselves reflected in the pane.  
“Guys... do you see this?”  
“It’s nothing. Not even us.” Zane mumbled.  
“No. What? It’s me. But older. I look tired.”  
“Huh? Lloyd there’s nothing there.” Kai was confused.  
“Yes there is. Look!” Lloyd shoved Kai in front of the mirror.  
“I can’t... Lloyd I don’t know what you’re talking about.” And then Kai turned his head, staring off into another mirror, having caught side of familiar red garments. “Wait. What the fuck?”  
Intrigued now, Jay, Cole and Zane began searching for there own mirror. A soft “oh!” signalled Zane had found his, where he stopped in front of one, many away from Lloyd.  
It was happenstance that Jay and Cole found there mirrors next to each other.  
An older version of Jay met his eyes, a wane smile contrasting Jay’s current slack jaw. The future Jay stared back at him, and now Jay was noticing faint scars across his face and arms, the red unnoticeable at first, but once clocked, distracting the eyes constantly. Jay stared at himself, eyes travelling up and down, landing on a silver band on his weddings finger.  
Married then. Nya?  
And Jay focuses on more details. There’s a jagged rock around his neck on a chain, his dirt underneath his nails, his hair sticking up in all directions. His gi’s different too. The top is half black, meeting with blue in the middle st a diagonal, each sleeve different with their respective colour.  
Did everyone else have that change too?  
That didn’t make much sense, considering Cole’s wouldn’t have changed.  
Jay glanced at the man beside him. Cole looked pale, slightly distressed but a small smile was there too. Cole snapped his head towards Jay then, flushing as their eyes met.  
Huh? Weird.  
And then Jay noticed his reflection was staring in that direction too, a besotted gaze in his eyes.  
Wait. What?  
His reflection turned back to face Jay again, eyes sparkling, one hand now twisting the ring on his finger, the previously wane smile bigger.  
Jay caught a tiny person run across the mirror’s floor, only to be picked up by the reflection, cuddled tightly and put back down, smiling after them as they ran across.  
A kid?  
His kid?  
Jay thought about the direction the child had run in, as if straight into Cole’s mirror.  
Cole’s kid? What was his reflection doing with Cole’s child?  
Whatever. He could think about that with the guy in question later.  
He was busy trying to piece together everything that was going on with him.  
So he wasn’t single. That’s fun.  
In fact he’s married! To someone.  
Maybe Nya, maybe not.  
Perhaps the ring would have something to say about that.  
As if wanting to help Jay figure it out, the reflection lifted his hand closer, so that Jay could see a small engraving.  
A little symbol.  
A very familiar symbol.  
Each elemental had their own, designated sign that corresponded with their element.  
And Jay would recognise earth any day.  
He stepped back then, turning away from the glass.  
Married. To Cole.  
What the fuck?

Cole had figured it out the second he laid eyes on his reflection. The soft blue on his gi, paired with a distinct marking on the ring and a lightning bolt tattooed on his wrist.  
He doubted these reflections told the truth. As much he loved to daydream of Jay holding him, looking at him like he looked at Nya, soft lips interlocking themselves with Cole’s... it wouldn’t happen.  
He knew that. He knew the mirror was lying to him. Jay was probably seeing Nya attached to his hip or something. It hurt to think about. It hurt that Nya would get what Cole wanted so badly, and yet she didn’t seem interested. Every time the earth ninja caught Jay glancing at her, he wanted to scream. Just get it over with. You’re lucky. You’re so fucking lucky. Why would you even want to deny Jay? Nya is getting Cole’s wildest dreams laid at her feet and she turns them away.  
He couldn’t understand that. It didn’t make any sense.  
Fuck it. Cole will indulge himself, just this once. He’ll treat this reflection, just at the moment, like it’s telling him the truth.  
Sure, he looked tired, and there was a mighty gash on his arm, but he looked happy.  
Reflected Cole gazed at his ring with a dreamy look on his face, before staring off to the right. Cole couldn’t but follow his gaze, only to find Jay looking at him. His face burnt, and he quickly turned away, to see a child running into his reflection’s arms.  
Ah. A kid. Way to overload himself with idealisations.  
Just don’t full victim to the delusions. That’s his job. As long as he remembers that this isn’t real, that this won’t happen, he’d be fine.

It took a while for all the ninja to pull themselves away, no one wanting to share what they’d seen, each clouded in a comfort that they weren’t sure was real.  
“I - uh - did anyone see something important?” Lloyd spoke first, his voice strong after its initial waver.  
“I mean... I think it’s safe to say we all had a few scars right? So we’re gonna get hurt. That’s nice to know.” Jay mumbled, staring at his hands before they drifted to trace marks on his face that weren’t made yet.  
Cole nodded in quiet agreement. If there was anything that could have been real, it was the tears in his skin, healed and wounded over and over again.  
“Do we think they’re even telling the truth though?” Cole grunted. He couldn’t let his teammates fall victim to the illusion too.  
“What? Why would they be fake? There was nothing unbelievable about them.” Kai sounded confident, clearly trusting whatever knowledge he’d gained.  
“I mean, whatever we’ve been shown is a possibility Cole. Nothing out of the ordinary. Right?” Zane was calm, his voice soft, like he’d been giving something that had soothed him.  
“Yeah Cole.” Jay didn’t look at him. “Nothing I saw was unrealistic.”  
The lack of reply on Cole’s part stung. Had he seen the same thing? If so, was he seriously that opposed?  
“I just don’t think that what I saw would ever happen. Not for me.”  
“What did you see?”  
Cole hesitates.  
“Marriage.”  
Jay felt his shoulders sag, and he ignored the burning hurt that built inside him.  
He couldn’t lie to himself. Jay’s bisexuality had never ignored Cole, in fact, almost consistently focused on him. Yes, Nya was pretty, and funny, and great. But Cole? The pedestal Jay put him on made him untouchable. There was no way someone like Cole would even look at Jay romantically. And this proved it.  
“What’s wrong with you being married? Just because you’re a dick doesn’t mean it’s impossible.” Kai rolled his eyes at Cole.  
“The guy wouldn’t give me the time of day Kai. I’m pretty sure he’s gonna end up with someone else. There’s no way he would even consider me.”  
Jay almost had to stop his heart from exploding right then.  
It couldn’t. It couldn’t have been him then.  
Cole has to know he would have Jay smitten with a blink. That’s okay.  
If the mirrors were lying, Jay would indulge them. Just for a bit.

Cole couldn’t sleep. The moment his eyes closed, he was overwhelmed, his own image looking back at him, toting Jay on his arm, carrying a baby in the other.  
It’s not real. It’s not real.  
Jay considered his reflection possible. And Jay was so stupid, so utterly wooed by Nya that he would probably believe it if he saw himself as Nya’s husband.  
And that’s probably how it will end up.  
Maybe everyone had their future shown, but Cole’s just lied. Sure, it didn’t make sense, but it’s more possible than Jay wanting to marry him.  
He was avoiding the lightning ninja, and they both knew it. The amount of times Jay had attempted to approach him, as Cole dipped away was overwhelming.  
Cole would’ve been surprised that Jay hadn’t given up by now, but he knows full well that Jay’s persistence is one of the things that keeps Cole interested.  
The image of himself, happy and married to the guy of his dreams was burnt into his eyes.  
He can’t sleep like this.  
So Cole takes himself out to the deck, the cold air against his arms refreshing. He can stay here for a while, just until he sorts his head out.  
He’s so absorbed in staring at the sky that he doesn’t hear the footsteps sneak up on him, not until he notices an influx of heat from another person, not until he turns around at the quiet “Cole?”

Jay can’t sleep. Not like this. Not with how Cole’s been avoiding him.  
Something is wrong, and Jay needs to fix it. It has to wait until morning, but he can’t keep tossing and turning, not the whole night.  
So he slips out of bed, ready to gaze at the stars, just to let himself cling on to a dream of what could be, despite knowing that it won’t.  
He doesn’t expect Cole to be standing in his spot, arms folded and shivering.  
He can’t help the small “Cole?” that leaves his throat, despite how much he wanted to keep it in.  
Cole stares at him, like he’s seen a ghost, or something he doubts he can comprehend.  
“Can we talk?” Jay needs answers. He needs to put the daydream to bed.  
“About what?”  
“About what we saw.”  
And Cole tenses, sucks in, one hand darting towards the other, fingers seeming to look for a band that wasn’t there.  
“Okay,” is all he says, as looks at Jay expectantly.  
“I married you,” is what Jay wanted to say. “I think we had a kid together.” “I think I’m going to fall in love with you and I don’t think it’s going to be hard.”  
None of it happened.  
Jay just stood, mouth open, unable to say anything at all.  
Cole looks him up and down, before turning away.  
“No, hold on. Can you just - just, who was it? The guy?”  
Jay wasn’t sure if he wanted the answer.  
Cole bit his lip, and stared at Jay.  
“I don’t know if I want to tell you.”  
“Please.”  
Cole sighed.  
“You. Just don’t stress, okay? I know it won’t happen. I know we won’t happen. I won’t get in the way of you and Nya. I swear.”  
“We won’t?”

Cole wasn’t sure if he’d heard right. He stared at Jay, shivering slightly in the cold.  
“What did you just say?”  
“I - uh - I asked you why we won’t happen. In so many words.”  
Was Jay serious?  
“Because! Because you like Nya, and you don’t like me, and that’s okay. That’s okay Jay. I understand.”  
“I do like you. But not the same way I like Nya.”  
Jay stepped closer to him.  
“Yeah. I know. I’m a friend, she’s more.”  
“No.”  
Another step.  
“What the fuck are you talking about?”  
“I saw us too. Kind of. My ring, it had your sign.”  
Cole’s breath hitched.  
“That doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to Jay.”  
“What if I want it to mean everything?”  
Cole’s heartbeat quickened.  
“That doesn't make sense. You’ve never even thought about me like that. I don’t want - not if it’s just because the mirror told you.”  
“Only because you’re so out of my league. If I thought I had a shot, I’d be all over you Cole.”  
“Please.”  
It had slipped out Cole’s mouth accidentally.  
He wanted Jay all over him. More than anything.  
Jay looked surprised.  
“Okay. I - tomorrow. Tomorrow I’ll start wooing you.”  
“You started years ago. I’m already fully wooed, thanks.”  
Jay flushed.  
“Well, um, in that case...”  
Jay stepped ever closer, his face right against Cole’s.  
Cole bridged the gap, catching Jay’s lips with his own, finally getting relief after too long pining.

Cole was the one to propose. He brought Jay to the hallway of mirrors, right in front of their ones.  
Two years since that midnight kiss. Two years of hardships, of affection, of trials, of love. Jay’s face bore a deep scar, one that wasn’t entirely unexpected, but much more vivid than it had appeared in the mirror all those nights ago.  
Maybe it would fade with time, like the way the mirrors gilding had gone from a glimmering gold to a worn bronze in all the places it had been brushed against.  
“It’s weird. Having to destroy it now.”  
After all, this wasn’t a date. This was a mission.  
The mirrors had been deadly to some, showing false prophecies of times to come, preying on insecurities and deep set desires unlikely to come true, driving people to madness.  
It was happenstance that Jay and Cole’s fates matched that of what had been shown to them.  
“I know. It’s... I love you. And I’m lucky. And I hope it comes true. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
The ring box Cole had been carrying around in his pocket for some time now had never felt more obvious as it pushed against his body when he stretched out, ready to take out some mirrors.  
He’s been waiting. Waiting for the right moment.  
And perhaps a little bit of happiness was what this place deserves, just before it blows up.  
“We will. I think.” Cole grasped Jay’s hand. “I, um, I’ve wanted - for ages now - and it feels like the right time... so, um.”  
“Huh?” Jay stopped staring around the room, focusing on Cole.  
“I love you. A lot. You’re everything. And I want to be yours forever.” Cole pulled out the box, and snapped it open with shaky hands. “Say yes. Please say yes.”  
Jay looked slightly emotional.  
“You need to ask the question first.”  
“Jay Walker. Love of my life. Will you marry me?”  
“Yes. Yes! Yes!” Jay beamed, sniffing.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah! Can I wear the ring?”  
Cole nodded and slid it onto Jay’s finger, before picking him up, burying his face in his now-fiancé’s shoulder.  
“Thank you. I love you.”  
“Here? Of all places?” Jay laughed through another sniffle.  
“I think it fits. One last hurrah before we wreck it to shreds.”  
“You’re stupid. And dumb. And I love you.”  
“Rude.”

The wedding was magical, the afterparty wild. Jay looked ethereal in his glowing white suit, the perfect compliment to Cole’s handsome dark.  
“We’re married!” Jay squeaked as Cole held him during their first dance.  
“We are.” Cole twirled Jay round, swaying in time with the music. “You look gorgeous.”  
“Have you seen yourself? Now that’s what I call handsome.”  
Cole did some more far-too-fancy footwork as he rocked against Jay.  
“You’re upbringing is unfair, you’re clearly a way better dancer.” Jay mumbled.  
Cole chuckled in his ear, pressing lips to Jay’s cheek.  
“I love your dancing. It’s cute. And clumsy. Like you.”  
Jay rolled his eyes, but smiled.  
“You’re so rude to me. Even on our wedding day.”  
“I’ll make up for it by treasuring you forever.”  
“That’s true. I forgot. My apologies. Continue.”  
They finished their dance, and started making their way around, thanking people for coming, for presents, taking more than a few photos.  
Kai was absolutely smashed by the time they got to him. He was also crying.  
“You guys!” He wailed. “I just, you’re so perfect together! God, this is the most beautiful wedding I’ve ever seen. You’re just in love! You guys are so lucky. Nya! Nya! C’mere. Tell them how lucky they are.”  
Nya left the conversation she was currently in and looked at her brother.  
“How fucking drunk are you?”  
“Shhhhh. Look. Look at them. They’re a power couple. It’s not fair!”  
Cole pat Kai’s back.  
“You’ll find someone one day.”  
“Congrats on the wedding you guys! The ceremony was beautiful.” Nya gripped Jay and Cole into a hug, before scowling at Kai. “I’m going to try sober up my brother. Catch you later!”  
There was a loud crash, and Cole automatically stepped in front of Jay, glancing around for danger.  
The source of the noise was spotted.  
Lloyd and Zane were brawling.  
Maybe alcohol shouldn’t have been present.

“Hey.” Jay leaned against the doorframe, eyeing Cole, who seemed very engrossed in whatever book he was reading.  
“What?” He sounded irritated.  
“I know we’re fighting. I just... I need to tell you something.”  
There had been an argument over dishes. Usually, Jay gave time Cole to stew before they both decided to talk about it. So it wasn’t exactly ordinary that Jay would interrupt.  
“Are you okay?” Cole could push the temper away. Jay’s well-being was more important.  
“Yeah. Um... Can I sit down?”  
“Sure.” Cole gestures at a chair opposite.  
Jay looks at him, drumming his fingers against the chair, looking slightly lost for words.  
“Well, spit it out then.” Cole couldn’t help the rising anger.  
Jay glanced away then, focusing on the wall.  
“We’re having a baby.”  
Cole stood immediately, book falling to the floor.  
“What? You’re..?”  
Jay nodded slowly.  
“Oh. Oh my god.”  
Jay rose, turning to leave.  
“I’ll um, leave you back to stewing now.”  
“What? No! Jesus, come back. I’m sorry. I don’t remember what we’re fighting about. You’re... holy shit...”  
Cole squeezed Jay tightly, grasp digging into Jay’s shoulders, almost afraid to let go.

It’s when Lily turns four, and running between Jay and Cole that Jay is reminded of the mirrors once more. That ghostly chamber, so full of mystery and plagued with lies, had been right.  
And everything in the universe felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> listen I rlly hope ur okay with the slight allude to mpreg at the end I just thought it was so minuscule that I didn’t think it rlly deserved a tag kendmsbke


End file.
